S'occuper d'une Rose pour les Nuls
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: Suite de Drabbles: Minos s'est mis en tête de s'occuper d'une rose des plus belles mais aussi des plus dangereuses. Y parviendra-t-il ? (pas touche à mon mignon/bizarre petit dessin :D)
1. Besoin d'Air

**Petite suite humoristique sur la façon de traiter une rose. **

**Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas (et je pense sincèrement que ça ne sera jamais le cas... bouh...)**

**A ne pas prendre au sérieux**

* * *

><p><span><strong>S'occuper d'une Rose pour les Nuls :<strong>

**Besoin d'air**

De nouveau étendu ventre contre terre sur la carpette soyeuse des appartements du Griffon, Albafica lisait. Un vrai livre cette fois. Ecrit par un auteur reconnu et non par un spectre aussi pervers que l'argenté qui lui servait d'hôte.

Le hic restait toutefois Minos.

Et oui, quand Albafica était en repos, ce dernier n'était – malheureusement – jamais trop loin. Et cette fois ce faisait pas exception – re-malheureusement.

En effet, celui-ci – qui semblait d'ailleurs bien s'ennuyer – venait toutes les deux minutes le déranger pour un oui ou pour un non. Parfois il faisait mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'il faisait ou à ce qu'il pensait, et, d'autres fois, il venait avec ses sous-entendus grivois. Quand un rougissement échappait au bleuté, l'autre revenait à la charge. Pas facile donc de gérer sa lecture et l'autre énergumène psychotique et pervers.

Franchement, sa drague à deux balles, ça passait bien cinq minutes – les compliments restaient tout de même les bienvenus en début de discussion mais à la longue, ça devenait lassant. Jamais ils ne discutaient vraiment, ça partait toujours soit en piques, soit en course-poursuite pimentées bien souvent de l'entrée en scène d'un Hadès furax…

Merci bien pour les bleus !

–« Ma tendre rose, t'ai-je déjà dis que ta beauté me donne l'envie de te mettre sous une coupole de verre afin de t'observer inlassablement jour et nuit ? », minauda une fois de plus son cher spectre favori.

Si la phrase l'amusa, le concerné garda bien pour lui son sourire et se contenta même de soupirer à la place. Pas question qu'il remarque que ses compliments, aussi idiots soient-ils, l'atteignaient.

C'était comme ça entre eux. C'était leur petit jeu.

–« Décidément, mon pauvre Minos, tu n'y connais rien du tout en fleur. », souffla-t-il en levant son regard ennuyé vers lui.

–« Ah, vraiment ? », s'intéressa ce dernier.

Albafica sourit en retour, ravi de s'être attiré sa curiosité et se redressa. Le regard de Minos ne le lâchant pas, il approcha celui-ci, la démarche lente et féline, les cheveux flottants comme un voile léger sous ses pas.

Il savait que le Griffon aimait le regarder et il jouait de ça pour lui faire baisser sa garde. Dans leur accord silencieux, ils n'employaient pas leurs techniques mutuelles.

–« Voyons Minos, tout le monde sait que pour s'épanouir, une plante a besoin d'une chose en particulier… », susurra malicieusement le chevalier du placard en venant carrément se placer au-dessus des genoux d'un Griffon désormais très attentif.

Il vit celui-ci déglutir difficilement sous leur proximité. Oh, l'argenté n'était surement pas gêné, au contraire ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur intéressée et désireuse. Il devait sans doute adorer cela.

Lui aussi en fait.

C'était un petit jeu qui s'était mis en place petit à petit : ils se cherchaient, se testaient… Ils se désiraient mais résistaient avec fierté. C'était à qui craquerait le plus vite.

Albafica se pencha légèrement, son regard ancré dans celui visiblement désireux de son spectre. Une part de lui ne put s'empêcher de noter une fois de plus que son hôte n'avait rien de repoussant. Même s'il continuait de nier l'évidence au nez du juge, il était irrémédiablement attiré par cet être pourtant abominable. Malheureusement. Malgré cela, il lui résistait. Il ne perdrait rien de sa fierté de chevalier face à un tel personnage. Si l'un d'entre eux devait céder, ça ne serait certainement pas lui !

Le Poisson fut tout de même tenté l'espace d'un instant de ravir ces lèvres fines et moqueuses mais il se mordit la lèvre à la place alors que son regard se détournait des pupilles gris-mauves. Il ne devait pas se laisser tenter par le diable ! Pas tout de suite du moins.

Pour l'instant, c'était son honneur qui était en jeu alors il irait jusqu'au bout.

Il frotta langoureusement son torse contre le surplis sombre et le spectre leva les mains pour venir les poser sur ses hanches… du moins voulu-t-il le faire mais Albafica, fourbe qu'il était, s'éloigna brusquement du spectre dans un bond inattendu des plus frustrants :

–« Elles ont besoin d'AIR ! Met-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute, spectre du Gris-Bouffon ! »

Non mais ! Une fleur sous une coupole de verre ? N'importe quoi !

Et c'est ainsi que le courageux chevalier d'Athéna fila se cacher chez son camarade du Balrog après une folle et dangereuse course-poursuite dans le palais.

Albafica : 1. Minos : 0

La guerre a été déclarée.

* * *

><p><strong>Qui remportera la victoire ? Minos apprendra-t-il à s'occuper d'une rose ? Albafica parviendra-t-il à survivre entre ses mains expertes en autre chose ? Rune se débarrassera-t-il de sa migraine ? Pépito, le poulpe de l'espace du JDG, trouvera-t-il l'amour ? Vais-je recevoir des MPs insultants à la place de tomates en review ? (non, je n'oublierai jamais ça :P)<strong>

**Bref, à suivre: Besoin d'eau. **

**A qui le point cette fois...? **


	2. Besoin d'Eau

**Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et ne m'appartiendront jamaaaaaais... T.T**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews: <strong>

**Zexy D Heart** (alias **Granolax** XD): Mouhahaha, c'était mon but de vous faire tomber dans le panneau ! /PAF/ sinon, pour l'idée d'un remix de La Belle et la bête, j'avoue que c'est une idée intéressante à méditer... :3

**Lounacat:** N'empêche... J'ai honte, en écrivant l'idée de la coupole, je n'avais même pas pensé à La Belle et la bête... Que j'ai honte °° Et si Minos aurait dit qu'il était la cloche... je crois qu'Alba' aurait servit du Griffon aux roses comme repas à Cerbère XD (c'est susceptible un poisson !)

**Cally:** Rune sirotait tranquillement son thé aux fruits des bois chez lui quand il a vu la truite (Alba' pour les intimes) débarquer chez lui pour se cacher. En échange du droit d'asile, il a fait faire son ménage à la truite (bah oui, faut bien qu'il profite lui aussi nom d'Hadès ! /BAM/)

* * *

><p><strong>Voici donc comme prévu le drabble suivant qui est bien plus court mais que j'aime tout autant (faut pas chercher à comprendre mon cerveau des fois), Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, votre intérêt me fait super plaisir ! :')<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>S'occuper d'une Rose pour les Nuls :<strong>

**Besoin d'Eau**

Albafica sommeillait paresseusement sur une chaise longue.

C'était Minos qui s'occupait du tribunal aujourd'hui. Ce qui signifiait ouvertement pour lui : repos, vacances, calme, paix ! Toute une liste propice à la joie et la liberté.

Pas d'ennuis, pas de soubrette, pas de sous-entendus grivois, pas d'ambiguïté… mais, surtout, PAS DE MINOS !

Rien. Rien que le silence, lui, et ses belles chaussettes.

What else ?

La rose bleuté s'autorisa un petit sourire ravi et serein et ses pupilles se refermèrent posément, cherchant à gagner un sommeil bien mérité. Ca lui ferait du bien de dormir après tout le travail accumulé au tribunal ces derniers jours en plus de Minos toujours ou presque sur ses basques... Tout seul pour une fois... Et la chaleur de la lampe chauffante juste au-dessus de lui l'aidait bien à se détendre.

C'était tellement agréable…

–« Hey, ma tendre rose, je sais de quoi ont besoin les fleurs pour s'épanouir ! »

Ah non. Minos était là finalement... Le fourbe avait dû envoyer Rune travailler à sa place pour revenir l'enquiquiner.

Mais alors que la tendre rose en question hésitait entre l'ignorer royalement et lui adresser un regard ennuyé, quelque chose lui tomba brusquement dessus, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche glacée.

Ah non.

En fait, C'ETAIT une douche glacée !

Et Minos à ses côtés, armé de son seau vide, ricana, très fier de lui.

–« Elles ont besoin d'eau fraiche ! »

Après tout, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange _froid_, pas vrai ? Et le Griffon a toujours aimé les esquimaux !

Albafica : 1. Minos : 1.

Match nul.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, égalité... Va falloir trouver un vainqueur quand même, non ? A voir. x)<strong>

Sinon, d'autres idées de besoins pour les plantes ? Personnellement, il m'en reste deux mais, si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre. :3

En attendant, le prochain besoin risque de vous interpeller... (et de vous impatienter ?)

**A suivre: Besoin d'Amour...?**


	3. Besoin d'Amour

**Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et ne m'appartiendront jamaaaaaais... T.T**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Réponse aux reviews: <strong>

**Zexy D Heart** (**Granolax**): Les pyrobarbares n'ont rien put faire puisque je connaissais le sortilège suprême de persuasion ! (Mouchos dinieros...! /SBAM/) Nah mais Rurune aime être dérangé si c'est par son juge adoré alors il ne partira pas (c'est son petit côté Maso'... et aussi parce que je ne veux pas qu'il parteuuu !). De toute façon il n'a pas le choix, c'est son devoir de remplacer son supérieur, nah :'D

**Cally :** Merci pour tes suggestions, j'ai quelques idées pour la suite grâce à toi ! (par contre je cherche encore pour le "rempotage" XD). Sinon, petit à petit, Minos apprend à s'occuper de sa rose. C'est pas encore totalement ça mais y a du progrès...! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! :'3<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>S'occuper d'une Rose pour les Nuls :<strong>

**Besoin d'Amour**

C'était une journée pourtant banale. Les enfers baignaient dans la quiétude, les jugements se déroulaient sans problème au tribunal, les morts subissaient leur peine sans opposer de résistance. Les spectres vivaient donc leur quotidien aux enfers.

Toutefois, perché sur le rebord de fenêtre des appartements qu'il partageait avec le spectre du Griffon, Albafica fixait l'horizon morne depuis le début de la journée. Son expression semblait neutre, mais le jeune homme s'efforçait tout simplement de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble actuel. Ses bras enserraient ses genoux contre son torse et les orbes brillants de ses yeux ne parvenaient à se détacher du paysage sans pourtant le voir réellement.

Il rêvait éveillé, se perdait dans ses souvenirs et repensait à sa vie de Chevalier, à ses collègues et camarades. Tous étaient morts ou presque maintenant. Ils avaient eu droit à leur repos tant mérité. Pas lui. Jamais il ne les reverrait.

Oh, il s'était fait à l'idée bien sûr. Après tout, il était un fier chevalier mature, tout comme ses frères d'armes, il savait que les choses avaient un jour une fin.

Mais, parfois, c'était dur. Dur de se souvenir des jours passés sur terre avec eux, du vent chaud de Grèce soufflant ses mèches bleues, de la fierté à porter son armure d'or, du rire aussi chaleureux de ses pairs…

Alors, Albafica rêvait à tout cela. Il revoyait un à un les visages confiants et appréciés de ceux qui furent ses amis et collègues et un étau compressait son cœur à ces réminiscences. Il avait toujours été un solitaire de par sa malédiction. Mais aujourd'hui, il ressentait la peine de perdre des proches. Le poids de la solitude pesait sur ses épaules et la tristesse enserrait son coeur.

La nostalgie était sa pire ennemie.

Minos, quant à lui, se taisait. Il observait ce spectacle silencieux d'un œil concerné. Cela faisait un bon moment déjà qu'il était revenu du tribunal. A son arrivée, son chevalier préféré ne lui avait adressé qu'un bref coup d'œil, à peine intéressé avant de reprendre son observation, le regard visiblement embrumé de lourds souvenirs.

Il aurait pu se sentir vexé d'un tel accueil. Mais il n'en avait rien fait. Jamais sa rose ne l'avait ainsi ignoré. Pas avec une telle expression en tout cas. Si Albafica n'avait pas trouvé le moindre commentaire à lui faire à la vue de son sourire radieux de fin de journée, c'est que les choses n'allaient pas et le Griffon se doutait de la nature de ce silence.

Donc, sans rien dire, respectant le besoin de calme de son invité, il s'était d'abord débarrassé de ses affaires, avait fait porter un mot à Rune en cas de besoin de remplacement et était revenu. Le bleuté n'avait bien sûr pas bougé de sa place entre temps.

Derrière les mèches blanches, les pupilles grises brillaient de façon inhabituelle.

Il était rare de voir le Poisson aussi calme et rêveur. Il lui tournait le dos, mais il parvenait à apercevoir le reflet dans la vitre. Un reflet bien las et peiné. Même en ayant conscience de sa présence, il ne se détournait pas de ses songes. Il en avait besoin et c'était compréhensible.

Alors, toujours en respectant le silence de son comparse, Minos se décida de l'approcher. Il venait de comprendre la conduite à suivre avec sa fière mais délicate rose.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent donc posément autour de la taille gracile tandis que son torse se collait à son dos. Albafica tourna des pupilles bleutés vers lui. Celles-ci semblèrent le sonder et il attendit une remarque qui ne vint pas. L'ancien chevalier n'appréciant pas les contacts, il s'était préparé à se confronter à un regard courroucé. Pas à cette tendre expression silencieuse.

La rose retourna finalement son attention sur l'horizon et, après un soupir silencieux, osa laisser sa tête s'appuyer contre ce torse réconfortant derrière lui.

Ils auraient pu rester des heures comme ça, Albafica à s'apaiser de cette douce étreinte et Minos à simplement profiter de ce contact qu'il cherchait chaque jour à obtenir.

Pour une fois, leur échange se faisait dans un silence serein. La présence de l'un apaisait l'autre et nul ne ressentait l'envie de briser les choses. Inutile d'en venir aux joutes verbales aujourd'hui. Albafica avait besoin de quiétude, Minos la lui donnait. Pour une fois, lui-même se complaisait à tenir sa langue. Après tout, sa tendre rose avait besoin de lui en cet instant. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

–« Pourquoi ? »

Le murmure lui fit baisser les yeux. Dans le reflet de la vitre, le regard bleuté de l'ancien chevalier d'or restait posé sur l'horizon, flou, voilé d'un sentiment difficile à décrire. Peine, intérêt… espoir… ? Ses camarades n'étaient plus. Il ne pouvait pas les remplacer, il n'était pas eux. Il était Minos, juge et spectre d'Hadès, un ancien ennemi de sa rose. Mais, malgré cela, il espérait que sa présence saurait l'apaiser. Enervé et faire rougir de gêné l'ancien chevalier d'Athéna était un passe-temps amusant, mais en aucun cas il ne l'abandonnerait à sa peine.

–« Figure-toi que je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'important sur les roses… », lui souffla-t-il en réponse.

Les yeux de saphir se tournèrent directement vers lui. Albafica le toisa avec patience ainsi que cette sérénité agréable qui régnait entre eux depuis le début de l'étreinte. Il comprit sans même lui demander que sa rose désirait connaitre ce quelque chose qu'il avait mentionné. Il s'était attiré toute son attention, son approche était la bonne.

Ses mains ne s'étaient pas ôtées de cette taille gracile. Au contraire, sa prise se resserra alors qu'il venait se baisser sur le visage de son compagnon qui ne bougeait pas. Quelques centimètres seulement les séparaient alors qu'il venait à lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

–« Une rose a besoin d'amour… n'est-ce pas ? »

Albafica ferma les yeux à demi, un agréable frisson lui remontant l'échine à la sensation de ce souffle quasi sensuel contre sa peau. Ses pommettes se teignirent de rose alors qu'il acquiesçait d'un infime hochement positif de tête, presque imperceptible. Cela le ravit autant que le voir déglutir de gêne ensuite, détournant presque aussitôt son regard qui s'était fait brillant de désir.

Mais le Griffon n'avait rien perdu de cette lueur au fond de son regard. Albafica s'en mordit la lèvre de façon machinale, le rendant encore plus attirant aux yeux de son hôte. Minos ne put attendre plus longtemps devant l'expression embarrassée mais si désirable de sa tendre rose et il ravit ses lèvres tentatrices dans la seconde, baissant son visage avec lenteur sur le sien, lui laissant l'occasion de se reculer. Pourtant, celui-ci n'en fit rien. Partageant un premier et réconfortant baiser appuyé, le juge sourit contre cette bouche tentatrice sous les gémissements étouffés de son compagnon. Il resserra son étreinte pour le coller à lui dans des gestes lents et passionnés tout en venant mordiller avec tendresse ce morceau de chair si tendre.

Décidément, le spectre du Griffon commençait à adorer découvrir comment s'occuper convenablement d'une rose. Jamais des leçons ne lui avaient paru plus intéressantes que celles qui lui permettaient d'approcher et découvrir toujours plus son invité.

Il avait grand hâte de découvrir la prochaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Et nan, pas d'affrontement cette fois-ci. La paix est-elle signée ? Bonne question, en tout cas la trêve est imposée entre nos deux... tourtereaux...?<strong>

**Note:** Je regrette de pas avoir pu caser Rurune dans ce chapitre D: Bon c'est pas grave, imaginez-le au tribunal en train de juger les damnés et supporter la bonne humeur d'un Aiacos joueur ainsi que les soupirs affligés d'un Rhadadou rêvant à un certain dragon... o/

/PAF/

**A suivre: Besoin d'Attention**


End file.
